


Before Honnouji

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He accepted Lord Nobunaga as he was, and enjoyed all of the emotions that poured forth unrestrained from the man, but Ranmaru's instincts were telling him that there was something to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Honnouji

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [distantsonority](http://archiveofourown.org/users/distantsonority/pseuds/distantsonority) for checking this over for me!

Nobunaga was in a restless mood; he wandered around the room even as Ranmaru was still stretched out on the futon, catching his breath. As far as the page could guess, his beloved Lord was excited.

There was an edge to the Demon King’s laughter that was only there when he was anticipating something.

Usually this did not bother Ranmaru. He accepted Lord Nobunaga as he was, and enjoyed all of the emotions that poured forth unrestrained from the man, but Ranmaru's instincts were telling him that there was something to worry about. It was not a feeling he’d ever known much. His Lord seemed almost godlike at times, invincible, a force that nothing could stop. Often Ranmaru had believed as such (only to be firmly corrected by Nobunaga himself, usually with that mysterious smile that suggested he knew more about the future than he was letting on).

“What’s bothering you, Ran?”

Ranmaru was startled a little by the question; he’d been deep enough in his thoughts that the sound had come as a surprise. Lord Nobunaga was looking away as well. How could be possibly tell Ranmaru was bothered about something?

It was incredible, really, that he possessed such insight.

“Nothing, my Lord,” Ranmaru replied, because really, if Lord Nobunaga was not worried, what right did he have to be?

Nobunaga laughed in response, and turned around, dark eyes focusing on Ranmaru’s bared form. Candlelight reflected in those eyes, and for a moment, the young man faced with them fancied it was more than a single, tiny flame he saw there. 

“Is that so?” The Demon King walked over, stooping low enough that he could touch Ranmaru’s face. “Tell me, Ran… do you wish to run yet? To break your chains and be free?”

“No!” Ranmaru’s reply was immediate, and almost frightened. “My Lord, I belong here, with you. There is nowhere else for me, nowhere else I _want_ to be.”

Nobunaga’s expression betrayed nothing but amusement, which was almost always there. He stooped even lower and kissed his lover fiercely (there was never anything gentle in Nobunaga’s touch) before drawing back and walking away again. 

“The fires come, Ran. You may find reason to forge your own path yet.”

Ranmaru said nothing. No matter what his dark and powerful Lord said, he could not leave. Would not leave. He was Nobunaga’s servant, protector, demon and lover. Without that position, and without the comforting presence of Nobunaga’s shadow, his life would surely be as an empty shell.


End file.
